


Arrangement

by mistrali



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: My attempt at a (mostly) dialogue-only fic. Vaguely book verse, set sometime post-Apoc.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Arrangement

“Really, Crowley, were the tarantula legs necessary? The poor man nearly fainted.”

”Well, he was staring at us with his mouth hanging open, angel. Terrible customer service, these designer shops - guaranteed to piss people off. Job well done, if I do say so myself.”

“Too well, apparently,” said Aziraphale, like the cat that got the cream. “Evil always has a way of stumbling back on itself, wouldn’t you say?”

“Don’t you start.”

“I did buy rather a lot of cashmere cardigans, and you have a habit of throwing around credit cards. He seemed to think I was your kept man.”

“Oh. Angel, people stopped using that phrase in the seventies. They‘re called 'sugar daddies' these days." 

“It’s still in use, in some circles.”

“Yeah, knitting circles. Anyway, sugar daddies were one of ours.”

A tsk. “That sort of… arrangement can involve quite as much love as the more usual sort.”

Crowley snorted bitterly. “All that ‘to have and to hold’ rubbish? That’s a bit rich. Your lot don’t love anything except the sound of their own voices.” 

“Oh, my dear, that’s just directives. It’s the humans who do most of the loving these days.”


End file.
